ballisticfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockboxes
Lockboxes are used to reward prizes and encourage good performance to open them quickly. The lockboxes so far include the Advanced Lockbox, the Elite Lockbox, the Legendary Lockbox, the Halloween Event Lockbox, and the Fall Reinforcements Event Lockbox. The first three of these are always there, and can be called "basic" lockboxes because they do not disappear after a certain time. they drop better prizes, in accordance to Advanced < Elite < Legendary. However, as the lockboxes get better, they also get lower chances of dropping the rare item. The Advanced Lockbox is opened for 500 Match points, the Elite for 2500, and the Legendary for 5000. The Event Lockboxes, Halloween and Fall Reinforcements, can both be opened with 375 match points- the least amount of points needed to unlock a lockbox. The Halloween Lockbox will always drop a permanent weapon, so it can be considered the "best" lockbox. However, many players have been frustrated when they open a Halloween Lockbox only to get a poorer version of a weapon they already have (eg: a core cyclone when they already have the elite and advanced versions). It should be noted, however, that the Halloween Lockbox is no longer available, and that it has been so since November 28. It was replaced by the Fall Reinforcements lockbox, which no longer guarantees a permanent weapon. It does, however, drop exclusive Legendary weapons like the Inquisitor or the Violator. Its rare item is a permanent exclusive Legendary weapon. Some common items are character skins (which now give buffs, such as fall damage or stamina) or an exclusive Legendary weapon for a temporary amount of time, usually six hours. Event Lockboxes generally have a better chance of giving the player a permanent weapon when compared to The advanced, elite and legendary lockboxes, but everyday the player only has five "Match Tickets" available to unlock these types of lockboxes. (This was untrue for the Halloween Event). Types *Halloween- The Halloween Lockbox released ONLY permanent weapons. Due to the above mentioned flaw, Rumble installed the level lockboxes systemfor all later events, where playing with levels 1-15 gave players core or advanced weapons, while playing with 16-30 gave elite or legendary weapons. *Fall Reinforcements- This lockbox was one of two that released exclusive legendary weapons. However, several of these exclusive weapons ended up becoming available in the shop, and versions with skins were available in the holidays and valentine's lockboxes. *Holidays- The holidays lockbox released core- elite unskinned weapons, and either christmas or new year's skinned weapons. it also made several of the once-exclusive fall reinforcements weapons available in these skinned versions. *Valentines- This lockbox had the same setup as the Holidays one. it also made a few fall reinforcements weapons available. *Skins- In early 2015, Several events were released in conjunction to each other, each offering skinned legendary weapons or unskinned core, advanced, or elite weapons. These skins are the standard ones seen in the shop. *Spring Reinforcements- This Lockbox is the second to release exclusive legendary weapons. unlike the fall reinforcements event, it featured new submachine guns rather than machine pistols. It did not release any light machine guns, but a new katana was introduced, the Xian. Category:Waepon